I LOVE YOU!
by Neon Crazy Kitty
Summary: After a lot of confusing events, Sasuke and Naruto finally get together! But what will happen when somebody interferes? You have to read to see! XD Oh and yeah, lots of fluff and very long lemon at the end!
1. Chapter 1  Possessive

I was lost in utter bliss as I entered him. Making him moan and seeing his amazing blue eyes full of lust, sent shivers down my spine. I kept thrusting in him enjoying the warm walls around my member, never wanting the moment to end, but all good things have to come to an end, eh? With a frantic cry he came all over my stomach, screaming my name. I came at the same time with him moaning his name into his ear as I fell beside him. I dropped an arm around his waist protectively whispering into his ear, '' I love you dobe.'' Naruto turned around smiling shyly and was going to say…

**RING RING RING RING!**

''Damn stupid alarm, and damn the dobe! Every single night I have a wet dream about the idiot!'' hissed the now irritated Uchiha. He got out of bed and had a shower and then dressed into his most sexy black shirt and jeans hoping to get the blonds attention. He went downstairs to get breakfast knowing that his brother, Itachi Uchiha, was already up, probably drinking coffee. He was right, Itachi was sitting on the couch drinking coffee and watching TV.

'' Hey little brother, I fixed you some breakfast, it's on the table in the kitchen'' said the older man.

''Hn'' was Sasuke's reply.

''A thank you would have been nice'' said Itachi.

Sasuke ignored him and went to have his breakfast. After he had his breakfast, Itachi volunteered to drive him to school. Itachi and Sasuke weren't exactly the best of brothers but Sasuke wasn't going to decline a ride to school! They drived in silence and when they reached their destination Itachi gave Sasuke some money for lunch and left without a word. Sasuke hesitated before entering KHS (Konoha High School). He didn't hate going to school, in fact he loved it because he got to see Naruto but those damn fangirls where sure annoying, couldn't they take a break for once! As on queue a swarm of fangirls ran towards him. He quickly ran into the school and was going to hide in the men's bathroom when a hand caught him by the collar and turned him around. He was going to kill the person who dared touch him but relaxed when he saw Naruto.

''Hey teme, where you off to?'' said the blond with his idiotic grin.

''Move baka, I'm assaulted by fangirls'' said the raven while trying to free himself from Naruto's grip on his arm.

''Relax teme, they lost you'' said the now annoyed blond.

Sasuke knew Naruto hated those fangirls as much as he did because those damn girls would pick on him beacause he spent so much time with their 'Precious Sasuke' but since they were girls Naruto did nothing about it ( Naruto was very kind at heart and never wanted to hurt a girl verbally or physically) . Naruto was Sasuke's best friend but also rival. They were both very competitive and stubborn. Sasuke knew he had no chance with the blond for two reasons:

was clearly not gay, Sasuke could tell that because Naruto had a crush on Sakura since 6th grade to 8th grade.

2. Even if Naruto was truly gay there was no way he would be interested in Sasuke because of their friendship.

Sasuke was interrupted from his thoughts by the dobe waving his arm in front of Sasuke's face yelling '' Hello, you there jerk?'' Sasuke rolled his eyes and Naruto pouted. ''Stop daydreaming and listen to me teme!'' the blue eyed boy almost yelled. The raven smirked and replied with a ''Hn''. Naruto was about to insult him when the bell rang announcing that it was time for class. Naruto and Sasuke had the same classes which Sasuke was very grateful for. They walked to the classroom which held Geography, Naruto talking and Sasuke listening quietly. Yes Sasuke really loved Naruto, why? He didn't know, but what he clearly knew was that he was very possessive. Yeah you heard right, possessive! Once when Sasuke and Naruto where hanging out at a pool during the summer, a guy checked Naruto out. Sasuke made sure that guy had both his eyes swollen. Nobody was allowed to touch or even look at Naruto in a more than friendly way. So yeah he was clearly very possessive…


	2. Chapter 2 The Invitation

**Author's Notes: **Unfortunately I had to delete the first chapter for awhile but quickly put it back. And I would like to thank my first reviewer - **ADeadBlackRose - **for being so kind in her review. Her review inspired me to wright the second chapter right away. It meant a lot to me because I thought I would get hateful reviews or no reviews at all! So thanks again!

ME: Alright people chapter 2 and nearly done chapter three! You all are very lucky I done 2 chapters in 2 days and nearly done the third chapter!

Naruto: YEAH, Dattebayo!

Sasuke: -rolls eyes-

ME: **WHAT THE HELL? NARUTO, SASUKE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE! **

Naruto: Got bored at kishi's, we heard you were making your first story so we came over. Now we're going to be here every chapter to talk to you.

ME: -pounces on Naruto- THANK YOU!

Sasuke: -takes out knife-

ME: Sasuke now calm down! It was just a friendly hug!

Sasuke: -Prepares to stab me and probably kill me-

Me: -runs away- HELP ME NARUTO!

Naruto: Stop Sasuke it was just a friendly hug! She just thanked me!

Sasuke: -keeps chasing me while I run for my life-

Naruto: Well, on with the story until so I can help Andrea not get killed!

**Warning: **boyxboy story, you've been warned!

**Disclaimer: ** Unfortunately I do NOT own anything. Just the idea!

The rest of the day went out in a blur I was too distracted staring at the dobe than actually paying attention to what we were learning. I was ahead anyways so it really didn't matter. The bell rang, which meant it was lunch time. As expected Naruto was the first one out of the class, I smirked to myself knowing that he'll be waiting for me outside the classroom. I took my time packing my bag just to annoy the blond. It was funny seeing him impatient and angry.

'' Would you hurry up teme?'' yelled the blue eyed dobe.

As I said, it was very funny seeing him impatient and angry and I almost laughed, _almost,_ Uchihas do not laugh out loud! So I just settled for a smirk which caused the blond to insult me. I didn't mind, I knew he didn't mean it. Naruto kept insulting me until we reached the cafeteria and saw Sakura, his best friend (now Sakura is Naruto's best friend and she's pretty cool so I don't have any Sakura bashing though I don't promise anything). Sakura was actually cool now ever since she got over me, she used to be one of my greatest fangirls but ever since she gave Lee a chance she changed and as I said - got over me.

'' Hey Naruto, hey Sasuke'' said the pink haired girl.

I just responded with a simple ''HN'' and looked at her, a kind of saying hi but on my language, which she and Naruto clearly understood now.

''Hey Sakura-chan, haven't seen you in a while!'' the grinning blond said.

'' Yeah I know, 12th grade is pretty tough, we get loads of homework don't we?'' said Sakura and then added with a shy face '' and I was pretty busy with Lee-kun too...''

Naruto raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything which caused Sakura to turn tomato red and started stuttering

'' n-not t-that way b-baka, we h-had l-loads of d-dates!'

' '' I didn't say anything Sakura, but anyways, wanna come to my place today to hang out?'' said Naruto with an excited grin on his face.

I was pretty jealous that he asked her not me even though I knew they were only friends.

'' Sorry Naruto but I h-have a d-date t-today with Lee-kun'' said the emerald eyed girl with a huge blush on her face.

I never thought Sakura was the blushing type but as I already said she changed since she started dating Lee. I started walking away going to get some lunch when someone got attached to my arm. I groaned already knowing who that certain _someone _was. It was actually a daily routine now!

''Hello, Sasuke-kun!'' she said while rubbing herself on my arm.

I groaned louder now so she could hear me and said with venom in my voice ''GET. OFF. ME. KARIN!''

Karin ignored me while she purred '' Wanna go out Sasuke-kuuun?''

''For the last time Karin, NO! Now leave me alone'' I hissed.

She instantly got off and walked over to her friends which consisted of only Kabuto and Orochimaru. When I realized that she was gone I quickly went to the cafeteria to get some lunch before we had to go to class again. I got myself a salad when I heard his sweet voice call out

'' Teme, a salad again you rabbit?''

I smirked to myself, yeah I was definitely a rabbit, a rabbit in _heat!_ (Sorry couldn't resist when I wrote that part Naruto was saying, an image of a Sasuke rabbit riding a Naruto rabbit flashed into my mind, I know, I'm a real pervert!) Apparently Naruto saw my smirk because he grunted

''what's so damn funny you bastard? I swear, if we weren't in the middle of the cafeteria I would have punched that smirk of ya!''

I only answered with another smirk and with a ''You wish dobe.''

The blond was practically steaming right now but before he got time to say anything else the bell rang. Luckily we only got one period left- History. I sat at the back of the class and Naruto sat in front of me. The class was really boring, history and geography were two subjects I didn't really like. So I settled on admiring Naruto's golden locks. They were like little rays of sunshine shining through the classroom. I was so concentrated on admiring the blonds hair that it actually startled me when he passed me a note. The crumbled note said:

_Hey little bastard, wanna come to my place tonight, we could play some video games or watch a movie. If you want you can pick the movie tonight since I picked one the last time. We can get some pizza tonight since aunt Tsunade left some money for me and she's working pretty late today. _

I ripped some paper out of my copy and quickly wrote:

_K dobe at what time do you want me there? Or should we go straight to your house after school?_

I passed the note quickly back in case the teacher noticed. Luckily she didn't. I got the note back which said:

_Come at 5 cause I got to go grocery shopping before that. If you want, you can sleep over so tell your brother._

He looked back and I nodded in agreement. Though Itachi didn't really care what I did, I always had to tell him if I had a sleepover or if I was going to a sleepover. In my mind I silently did a happy dance thinking about tonight. The idea of being around the dobe was very appealing. I already knew what kind of movie to watch tonight with him which would cause the night to be very interesting! And NO it's not porn for you who have very dirty minds!

**End Of Chapter!**

Me: Thank you Naruto, again!

Naruto: No problem, if you got killed who would continue the story?

Sasuke: -glares-

Me: Oh seriously Sasuke, the last time you scared me because you took me by surprise! I'm not afraid of you so you better behave or I will make this a Naruhina!

Naruto: -tensed-

Sasuke: You wouldn't!

Me: Is that a dare?

Sasuke: -glares-

Me: -glares-

Sasuke: Sadistic Perverted Bitch!

Me: Possessive ice- cold-hearted Bastard!

Sasuke: You little -

Naruto: OK OK Bye Everyone! Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3 The sleepover

**Author's notes: ** I would like to thank **NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe, EnslavedRei and ****MADkittyX3** for reviewing. **NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe- **I'm very happy to know you're enjoying my story! **MADkittyX3- **Don't worry I'll update every day or second day untill the Christmas holidays are over! :) **EnslavedRei- **I also like a possessive Sasuke that's why in this story he's gonna be a lot like that! Can't tell you more! Though this story will involve a jealous Sasuke. he he...

**WARNING!: **boyxboy story! You've been warned!

**DISCLAIMER: ** Unfortunately I DO NOT own anything. Just the idea!

ME: YAAAYY! I've done Chapter 3! And it's longer than previous chapters!

Naruto: YAAY!

ME: YYAAY!

Naruto: YYAAY!

Sasuke: For God's sake stop already!

Naruto: ok

ME: whatever, I'm to tired to chat anymore. On with the story!

**CHAPTER 3**

It was 16:00 and I already did my homework which was loads even for a genius like me (do teachers think were robots or what?). I was very bored but at the same time I was boiling with excitement. I had a quick refreshing shower then dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. It was 16:35, I decided to walk to Naruto's house even though it was pretty far away but when I went to put my coat on I saw that it was slashing outside (a kind of saying raining real hard, we use it a lot in my country, I don't know if you use it in other countries). I knew what was next- I had to ask Itachi to drive me! I hesitated before entering his bedroom. The last time I went in I didn't sleep for a week! Nude photos of him and his boyfriend, Kisame, making out were hanging on the walls! Hopefully he took them off. I knocked at the door silently praying he didn't tell me to come in. It seemed the gods loved me today because he came out with a bored expression.

''Hey Itachi, would you drive me to Naruto's house'' I quickly said.

''Going to visit your little uke tonight, eh?'' he said with an evil smirk on his face.

Somehow he found out I was gay and that I like Naruto. I think it was because those damn eyes, I wouldn't be surprised if he could see into people minds with them!

''You know well enough Itachi that me and Naruto and I are only friend!'' I said doing my best to suppress the blush I felt on my cheeks, cause Uchiha Sasuke does NOT blush!

''Yeah, I know but when you gonna make a move on him?''asked Itachi with a raised eyebrow.

''Hn'' was my clever response.

'' So you gonna drive me there or not?'' I asked sounding impatient.

''Fine, fine I'll bring you to your little uke.'' Said the older raven.

I felt another blush come to my cheeks when I heard the word uke again. I quickly turned around to get my coat trying to look indifferent but I think even my brother noticed how excited I was. I went to the car and got in thinking about tonight. How I managed to be so obsessed over the baka, I'll never find out! All I can think about is those sparkling blue eyes, tanned muscular body, pink soft lips, sunshine hair and- here I'm going at it again! I was interrupted from my lovely thoughts by Itachi.

'' So, you gonna sleep there?'' he asked.

''Yeah'' I answered.

He both fell into silence which I was thankful for!

''finally'' I muttered when we arrived. It seemed like my brother went very slow on purpose just to torture me. I got out and went to knock at the door. The door opened revealing a very energetic Naruko. Naruko was Naruto's older sister she was very much like Naruto, appearance and personality. You would think they were twins but as I said Naruko is older, with about two or three years.

''HEY SASUKE!'' she practically yelled jumping on the spot while she let me in.

''Hey'' I said entering the house.

I spotted Naruto on the couch playing on his IPOD touch.

''You gave her coffee again didn't you?'' I asked with an amused smirk on my face.

''She found the coffee supply again! What was I supposed to do?'' asked the blond not taking his eyes of the IPOD screen.

I walked over to him and snatched the IPOD from his hands.

''Hey! Give it back!'' he said and pouted. So _cute_!

''I didn't come over here to watch you play on your IPOD.'' I told him.

''He's right Naruto! I'll order some pizza while you two go up and watch a movie if you want'' she said with an evil grin on her face.

I wondered what she was thinking, it was really rare to see Naruko with an evil grin!

''That's a great idea Naruko! Thanks, could you get a pepperoni?''

Naruto asked while he immediately forgot about his IPOD.

''Sure, now go watch a movie, I would have liked to join you but I have to update my story on fanfiction!'' she said happily as she skipped out of the living room.

Naruto grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs and to his bedroom. Surprisingly it was clean.

''Hn, you could have just asked me to come up rather than pulling me up the stairs!'' I said.

''Sorry, soo what are we gonna watch, it was your turn to pick a movie remember?'' he said grinning widely.

'' Of course I remembered, dobe.'' I said taking the DVD out of my jacket pocket.

He was gonna yell at me for the insult but froze when he saw what the movie was called. _THE GRUDGE 2 _– I knew the dobe didn't like horrors which is the exact reason why I picked this movie. The baka would never recognize he is scared so he'll watch the movie. My plan was that when he gets scared I'll be right beside him so he can cuddle in me or something to my advantage.

''What dobe?'' I asked pretending I didn't know what was wrong with him.

''Do we have to watch a horror? I was thinking we could watch a comedy or an action movie.'' He said.

''Why you scared? It's my turn to pick the movie anyways.'' I said heading to the DVD player.

''O-of course I'm not scared I just would have liked to watch a comedy.'' He clearly lied.

''Sure, dobe.'' I said with sarcasm. I dropped myself on his bed.

'' Come on dobe the movie is about to start.'' I said gesturing him to come sit down.

He climbed into bed beside me muttering something about cold-hearted bastards. I smiled thinking how lovely this whole night is gonna be. As the movie went on I had to admit this movie was scary even in my point of view. I'm a great fan of horrors and this had to be the most frightful movie I watched, no wonder that on the 2nd terrifying scene Naruto jumped in my arms. I mentally cheered. Naruto clearly didn't like the movie so when he got off me ( of course I wouldn't tell him to get off me!) I went and ejected the CD out of the DVD player and put a comedy in. I silently lay down on the bed again. When I was finally getting comfortable on the bed again Naruko came in with a pepperoni.

''Here the pepperoni guys.'' she said as she placed the pepperoni on the bed.

''Don't make a mess, seriously, I just finished cleaning this room'' she said.

Well that explained how the room was tidy. After we finished eating I lay back down on the bed and was about to press play when I heard a

''Thanks Sasuke.''

''Thanks for what?'' I asked forgetting that I changed the movie for him.

''For changing the movie, I don't really like horrors.''

''Whatever dobe'' I said pretending not to care when really I think my face had became the color of a tomato. The movie was pretty boring for a comedy but Naruto seemed to enjoy it untill he fell asleep. I silently crept out of the bed careful not to wake up Naruto. I went to the last drawer of his wardrobe (Naruto's wardrobe has two drawers at the bottom) where I kept all my things. I always had clothes remaining there. I took out a pair of bottoms which I used as pajama. I never liked wearing a top when sleeping so I didn't bother to take one out. I silently tip-toed out of the room and headed towards the guest room. When I turned on the lights in the guest room, the first thing I noticed was the broken bed. THE BROKEN BED! Where was I gonna sleep? I went downstairs searching for Naruko, it was 23:00 so I was hoping she was still awake. Luckily she was.

'' Hey Naruko the bed is broken in the guest room, where should I sleep?'' I asked.

''OH GOD! I'm SO SORRY! I totally forgot to tell you the bed is broken in the guest room!'' she told with an evil grin on her face trying to pretend she _forgot._

The Uzumaki's were very easy to read, and I had a feeling she didn't tell me on purpose.

''Maybe you can sleep with Naru-kun, don't worry he won't mind.'' She said with an evil grin again.

''Well, if I called Itachi at this hour to pick me up, he'll probably kill me on the way and throw me in the nearest garbage can. So ok,'' I said matter-of-factly.

Her evil grin widened but I ignored it and went back upstairs to Naruto's room. I silently crept under the covers and slowly drifted to sleep. This was indeed an interesting night...

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

ME: Well did somebody like this or not?

NARUTO: I liked this!

Sasuke: Hn

ME: Naruto? Does 'Hn' in this case mean he likes it too?

Naruto: Yep

Me: THANKS SASUKE!

Sasuke: Whatever...

ME: well anyways, as I said I'm very tired so I'm gonna end this here. I hope you like it and don't forget to review!

Naruto: BYE BYE!


	4. Chapter 4 What a nice morning!

**Author's notes: **First of all I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! **NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe:** Thank you! And yeah your right, Sasunaru should happen in the real manga! **PrincessNorthStarKita: **I'm very happy that you like my story! This chapter will be more interesting! **VioletKitsune15: **Yeah, I made Naruko more like me! He he I love coffee! AND COOKIES! **XxTeOxArIsxX****:** Sasuke is gonna be a lot like that! But also Jealous! **MADkittyX3:** Thank you!

**WARNING: THIS IS A SASUNARU STORY MEANING THIS IS A boyXboy STORY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! (O_O)**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I do NOT own anything. ONLY THE IDEA!**

ME: Hello Everybody!

Sasuke: -glares-

Naruto: -crosses arms- Why haven't you updated yesterday?

ME: -starts fidgeting- Um well, you see... yesterday I went ice-skating and when I came back I was... well too tired to write anymore...

Sasuke: you mean to lazy...

Me: Well, he he

Naruto: At least tell us, is there gonna be something interesting in this chapter?

Me: -evil grin- of course there is! This chapter is gonna be VERY interesting!

Sasuke: -evil grin- THANK YOU!

ME:-gasp- Oh... My... GOD! Did I just hear right? Did Sasuke Uchiha thank me?

Sasuke: Tsk... Yeah, and it's gonna be the last time!

Me: Ohhh! :(

Naruto: OK, OK start the story already!

Me: Fine! But before that I wanted to say this chapter will be different from the previous chapters, I wrote this chapter from Naruto's point of view.

**Naruto's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and felt an arm around my waist. At first I thought it was Naruko, but when I turned around I saw dark raven hair. It was Sasuke. WAIT! SASUKE? I tried to pull away but fell off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud.

''Shit!'' I said rubbing the back of my head.

''Dobe... you ok?'' said the raven rubbing his eyes.

'' I would have been if you wouldn't have been so cuddly!'' I said.

''I'm not cuddly, I think you were dreaming...'' Sasuke said lying back on the bed.

Hold-up for a second! Was that a blush I saw on his cheeks?

''Uh- uh, what were you doing in my bed anyways! I asked crossing my arms.

'' I only found out at about 11pm that the bed in the guest room bed was broken. You know I couldn't call Itachi! He would have killed me for ringing at that hour!'' Sasuke said his cheeks red again.

Is he really blushing? Well, it actually suits him... Oh no! Please tell me my cheeks weren't going red too!

'' Well you could have slept on the couch downstairs...'' I said trying to hide my face in case I was really blushing.

''Whatever...'' he muttered and turned around in bed.

Now I was facing the back of his bed. I knew Sasuke wasn't a morning person especially on Saturdays. And that's the exact reason I pounced on him yelling in his ear to wake up. He turned around giving me one of those glares that meant 'leave me alone or I'm gonna hang you from the nearest tree'. I ignored it and gave him one of my goofy grins.

''Wake up teme!'' I yelled the third time.

'' Don't you have anything better to do?'' he said trying to go back to sleep.

'' Actually no, and if you don't wake up I'm gonna be forced to throw a bucket of water on you!'' I said grinning.

His head perked up ''you wouldn't!''

''Is that a dare?'' I asked innocently.

'' Fine!'' he said pushing me of him and standing up.

He knew I would do it if he didn't get up, I did it was once, why not do it twice? I dragged him by his arm down the stairs.

''Seriously? Again with the dragging on the stairs?'' he said when we arrived.

'' Sorry'' I said scratching the back of my head.

'' Hn'' he said.

I rolled my eyes at the way over used word. Is it even a word? I ran past him and into the kitchen. Naruko was sitting at the table eating scrambled eggs but there was no aunt Tsunade around. ''Where's Tsunade?'' I asked taking a seat at the table beside Naruko.

''Fee gad to tay a dh kospital'' she said between mouthfuls.

''What?'' I asked getting confused.

She swallowed and said again '' She had to stay at the hospital, it seemed one of her patients had a car accident and had to have an operation immediately.'' she said drinking some took the seat opposite to Naruko at the table. Aunt Tsunade was a doctor and not any doctor. She was the most famous doctor in the whole country!

'' If you want Sasuke, you can stay over more and play on the X-BOX with Naruto'' she said.

'' Yeah, Sasuke! Would you stay over more?'' I said doing my famous puppy face.

He shrugged his shoulders and answered with a ''Whatever.''

''YEAH!'' I said dragging him to the living room where I kept all my games like X-BOX, WII and things like that.

'' You have to learn to stop dragging people.'' he said when I let go of his arm.

''Sorry…'' I said scratching the back of my head.

''What a deja-vu…'' he said rolling his eyes.

I pouted. ''Come on let's play on the PlayStation!'' I said with a huge grin.

He took the remote and we started playing. After a couple of hours I gave up.

''Are you a freakin robot? You won about 50 times and I won like about 5!'' I said.

'' Just because I'm better than you, doesn't mean I'm a robot.'' He said with a smirk.

God I hated that smirk! But it kind of looked sexy on him… WHAT THE HELL? Did I just think Sasuke was sexy? Somebody call an ambulance quick! I think I'm feeling sick!

'' Dobe, you gotta stop daydreaming.'' Said the raven. I stook my tongue at him.

''How childish…'' he said.

''Who you calling childish? You little bastard!'' I yelled running towards him to land a punch on his face.

But to my dismay I tripped over the PlayStation remote wire and fell. Oh and I think you already guessed on what I fell, correction on _who _I fell. Yep, you guessed right, I fell right on Sasuke, with our lips inches apart. But that wasn't the only embarrassing thing that happened. Naruko came in and found us on the floor, me on top of Sasuke. I'm mean how wrong could that have looked?

'' I hope I'm not disrupting anything boys, I just had to get my laptop from my desk.'' She said.

I instantly jumped of Sasuke. I tried saying something but nothing would come out of my stupid mouth. Sasuke and I silently looked at Naruko while she took her laptop from her desk and went upstairs. I thought I saw a little smile as she closed the door. It must have been my imagination. Sasuke and I just sat there staring at each other for about what seemed 10 minutes until his phone rang. He took it out and answered trying to look away from me. After he finished talking at the phone he said

'' Itachi called, I have to go home.''

''Ok, see you on Monday!'' I said trying to form one of my goofy grins.

He put his jacket on and was out the door in a blink of an eye and he left me thinking. WHAT THE HELL HAS JUST HAPPENED?

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

Me: I told you this chapter will be more interesting!

Naruto: Yeah that chapter was really good!

Sasuke: Hn

Me: Now enough of the blabbering! I think I'm going to start chapter 5!

Naruto: YAY! Your right then! Enough of the blabbering! Bye Bye people, don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5 Sasuke Uchiha's Happiness

**Author's notes: **Alright first of all thanks to my reviewers! **MADKittyX3:** Yeah, Naruto is starting to fall for Sasuke and it will be very interesting when he realizes! :3 **Myo-kun:** Thanks. **NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe: **Thank you for all of your reviews!

**WARNING: This is a boyXboy story. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! (O.O)**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately I Don't own anything except the idea.**

****Me: Heya people did anyone miss me?

Sasuke: -glare-

Me: SASUKE! -hugs-

Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL! Get off me! -tries to push me off-

Me: -stops hugging Sasuke- Wait a second! Something's missing! Where's Naruto?

Sasuke: He stopped on the way to eat some ramen.

Me: Oh well, should have known he'd pick ramen over seeing me...

Sasuke: That idiot would even pick ramen over a date with me. What do you expect?

Me: true... true... anyways people want to read the story not us rambling!

Sasuke: yeah go on and read the story and let's hope Naruto would be back by the time this chapter finishes!

**Back to Sasuke's POV**

I mentally cheered thinking about this morning. I couldn't suppress a smile as Itachi drove me home. Naruto fell on me and our mouths were just inches apart! If I had just _accidently _moved an inch forward then I could have tasted his sweet lips. Sure I would have had an purple eye after but it would have been worth it!

''So I guess you had a pretty nice time with Naruto?'' asked Itachi.

'' What makes you say that?'' I asked crossing my arms and trying to act like my normal self.

''Because since we left Naruto's apartment you had a huge grin spread on your face which reminds me of the Cheshire cat'' he giggled.

'' Whatever'' I said trying to hide my still grinning face.

God, what's wrong with me? First I start blushing and now I'm grinning like an idiot! Sasuke Uchiha does NOT blush and grin!

'' So you had any fun with Naruto last night?'' he said raising an eyebrow.

''Of course I had.'' I said.

His face broke into a huge grin. Since when did Uchiha's grin? That was an Uzumaki thing! I looked at my brother again and then it clicked what Itachi was saying.

''Not that way you freaking pervert!'' I said feeling my cheeks heat up.

'' Too bad, I expected more from you little brother, turn your charm on already and swipe the blond of his feet!'' he said looking back at me for a second.

'' Shut up and watch the road.'' I commanded him.

We stayed silent for the rest of the drive and when we arrived I sprinted to my bedroom. I didn't want to hear Itachi anymore! I flopped myself on the bed and sighted. I lay there for a few minutes which seemed like hours until my phone rang. I took out the phone out of my pocket lazily but when I saw who was calling me I quickly answered. It was Naruto.

_'__'Hey teme, what you doing?'' _he asked and I could almost feel him grin through the phone.

_'__'Dobe, I just left your house minutes ago.''_ I stated smirking.

_'__'Bastard, I'm bored!''_ the blond whined.

_'__'That's not my problem, idiot.'' _I said trying to end the conversation.

As much as I liked hearing his sweet voice I wanted to relax a bit and watch the TV.

_'__'Don't you __**DARE**__ hang up on me Sasuke!''_ he almost yelled.

_'__'Tell me what you want already, idot, and fast.'' _I said trying my best to not fall asleep.

I only slept like two hours sleeping last night. I had better things to do like stare at the beautiful blond. He looked like an angel when he was sleeping.

_'__'Me, Kiba and the gang are going bowling today want to come?''_ he asked.

Not wanting to give him an answer right away I said _''Maybe__… I'll think about it.''_

And before Naruto had a chance to say something else I hung up on him. I slowly started closing my eyes and drift to sleep when my insane brother-from-hell came in yelling ''Hey little brother, I'm going to a date with Kisame.''

And as on queue a pair of blue gloved hands wrapped around my brothers waist. That Kisame guy was a total freak! He was always dressed in blue and his face reminded me of a shark! And don't get me started on the number of teeth he seems to have!

''So be good and if you're hungry call the Chinese or something, I left some money on the counter in the kitchen.'' He said trying to remove the hands that were hanging on his waist.

''Yeah, and don't expect your brother to be home tonight, I promised him that I'll show him something…'' Kisame said smirking.

I felt like throwing up. It was clearly obvious what he wanted to _show _him. They slowly walked out of my bedroom. I was going to go back to sleep when my phone beeped. It was a message from Naruto.

_U bastard, u shouldn't have hung up on me! Anyways if you decide to come will be at the old bowling center where we always go at 6. See u there._

I smiled. It wasn't a smirk, it was an actual smile. Sure it was faint but it was still there. Naruto was one of the only people who could get a reaction out of me and the only one who could make me smile. Before I closed my phone I put an alarm on to wake me up at 5:00. I then closed my eyes and drifted to sleep. Thinking about the blue eyed angel called Naruto. Naruto's innocence sometimes amazes me and makes me want to dirty him up. Which I did but only in my dreams…

**END OF CHAPTER 5!**

Naruto: Hey guys. Oh hey Andrea, sorry to be late but I was very hungry and-

Me: yeah, yeah you're always hungry! ... Did you bring me something?

Naruto: I bought you a cappuccino and some cookies.

Me: -grabs cappuccino and cookies of Naruto- Thanks Naruto!

Sasuke: I have a feeling that was a bad idea...

Naruto: your just jealous cuz I didn't get you anything!

Me: -finished eating cookies and drinking coffee, starts jumping an skipping- **CUZ BABY YOUR A FIREWORK!**

Sasuke: told you... I knew she's gonna get hyper...

Me: -starts jumping on couch- **I'M NOT AFRAID, I'M NOT AFRAID! TO TAKE A STAND! TAKE A STAND! EVERYBODY! EVERYBODY COME TAKE MY HAND!**

Naruto: do you think we'll need to wrap her into a straight jacket?

Sasuke: No... but let's do it anyways.

Naruto: Well... I don't know...

Me: -starts dancing- **IT'S NOT ABOUT THE MONEY MONEY MONEY, WE DON'T NEED YOUR MONEY MONEY MONEY, WE JUST WANNA MAKE THE WORLD DANCE ** **FORGET ABOUT THE PRICE TAG!**

Naruto: OK, have you got one?

Sasuke: I'm always have one with her around...

Naruto: -clears throat- well goodbye people, have a happy new year and don't forget! NEVER GIVE COOKIES AND COFFEE TO ANDREA!


	6. Chapter 6 Bowling Night

**Author's Notes: ** First I would like to thank all my reviewers **MADKittyX3:** Oh, bowling went REALLY good! I assure you!** NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe: **I'm glad you like my story! And even if I don't get enough reviews I'll still continue. So I won't stop no matter what!

**WARNING:** This is Yaoi (a boyXboy story)

**DISCLAIMER:** Unfortunately I don't own anything, except the idea of course :)

Me: Hello, everybody!

Naruto: Hi Andrea!

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: How come you posted Chapter 6 so quickly?

Me: I had nothing to do at home, I got bored and I decided to write Chapter 6. Oh, wait, I forgot to tell you, this is the longest chapter I wrote so far and the most interesting!

Naruto: Yeah!

Sasuke: Is there going to be some proper Sasunaru in this?

Me: Hell yeah! You're going to love this chapter Sasuke!

Sasuke: Good. I hope so.

Me: -glare- Are you always such a jerk?

Sasuke: -glares back- are you always such a crazy bi-

Naruto: Um, guys, stop really!

Me: -sigh- OK, your right Naruto, let's start the story already!

**Naruto's POV**

I hope the bastard would come to bowling tonight! I already started dressing up for tonight even though it was only about half four. I finally decided to wear the white and blue t-shirt Sakura bought me and the dark blue ripped-at-the-knee jeans I bought last summer which Ino thought was super-hot. I went downstairs to check what Naruko was doing.

''Hey Naru, where you off to?'' she asked looking up from her laptop.

God, did that girl always write?

''I'm going bowling with my friends.'' I answered trying to read what she was writing.

''Naruto! You know I don't like people reading my stories before they are finished!'' she said when she noticed what I was doing.

She quickly saved her work and closed her laptop.

''Sorry Naruko, it's just that I'm very curious!'' I said trying to defend myself.

''I'll forgive you if you take me with you to bowling.'' she said with a immense grin.

''What?'' I asked bewildered.

She never liked coming with me and my friends so it was a kind of a shock to me!

'' I'm really bored Naru, and I've got writers block!'' she said.

'' Can I come please? You won't mind would you?'' she asked with puppy eyes.

Yes, she was the one who taught me to use my puppy eyes to get what I want.

''Sure, I don't mind Naruko, it was just a bit shocking that you wanted to come.'' I said laying down on the couch and turning the TV on.

''Thanks my little Naru, when we heading?'' she asked getting up and hugging me.

'' We have to be there at 6:00'' I said not taking my eyes of the TV.

The movie that was on was quite interesting.

'' Yay! I'll go get myself ready.'' she said while she skipped out of the room.

There was a loud knock at the door. I lazily got up and went to open the door.

''At last, you brat!'' a voice said when I opened the door.

'' Hey Tsunade-bachan!'' I said excitedly as I let her in. I really missed her, these days she was always at work and I hardly got to see her. I hugged her from behind when she entered the living room.

'' Heh, I see you missed me brat.'' she chuckled.

''Of course I did!'' I stated with a huge grin.

'' Yeah, yeah brat, now please let me sit down and bring me some sake'' she said as she tried to break free from my bear hug.

'' Fine'' I said and prepared for what I was going to say next.''But there is no more sake.'' I said trying to keep my distance from my dear aunt.

''WHAT! I COME BACK FROM THAT LIVING HELL CALLED WORK AND THERE IS NO MORE SAKE? she yelled and broke to coffee table.

Poor table, it was the 15th table we had to buy after Tsunade-bachan broke the previous ones.

''WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THEM?'' she asked yelling.

I gulped. Damn Tsunade-bachan she is very scary! I took a deep breath and forced myself to say ''You drank it all remember?''

''Oh...'' she said.

She slightly calmed down but I could still see the anger in her eyes knowing that she had no more sake.

''I'll ask Shizune to come over and bring me some'' she said while she took out her phone.

I crept out of the living room and went upstairs to Naruko. God help Shizune. Sure they were friends, maybe even best friends but why Shizune was always by Tsunade's side, even when drunk, I hadn't a clue! I looked at the time. It was half five already? I knocked at her door before entering.

''Come in'' she answered. I entered and looked at Naruko. She wore black skinny jeans, daisy duck purple t-shirt and purple All Star Converse.

''Hey, you ready?'' I asked.

''Nearly, what do you think I should do with my hair?'' she asked me.

'' I think you should just leave it down, it will look better with your outfit'' I said not really caring.

''You're right! Thanks, now we can go.'' She exclaimed happily while she grabbed her black leather jacket and some money.

Naruko drove us there with her new car. When we arrived the first person I saw was Sasuke.

'' Glad you came, teme!'' I said while I walked over to him with Naruko by my side.

''Hn'' he answered with a smirk looking at me and then waving to Naruko. She gave him a huge smile.

''Hey fox-face'' said a voice behind me.

''Hi dog-breath.'' I said rolling my eyes.

''I brought Naruko with me.'' I said turning around to face Kiba.

''No problem with me'' he grinned his wolfish grin.

''Is everybody here?'' I asked looking around.

''Yup'' he said pointing at the entrance where, indeed everybody was.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten were talking and laughing at something and Neji and Shikamaru were listing to Lee's rambling about youth. I smiled as I looked at Shika. I bet Ino dragged Shikamaru here. If it was up to him he'll be watching clouds all day on the grass. Shika and Ino were best friends but I figured out that both want to be more than friends. Yeah, I figured it out on my own. I'm not that dumb!

''Let's go in'' said Naruko while jumping up and down in excitement.

''Yeah!'' I agreed. It was really fun and after some hours I found myself competing against Sasuke. It was a draw.

''You're doing pretty good, dobe'' he said as I bowled a strike.

''Not bad yourself, teme.'' I grinned and looked at him. He smirked and kept my gaze for a seconds but we were interrupted by Lee shouting.

''Yosh, my youthful friends! It's the wild green beast's turn!'' he spoke in his weird way.

Sasuke and I just looked at each other with a _'WHAT THE FUCK?'_ face. Sure we were used to his weird rambling about youth and other freaky stuff but where did the nickname come from? Everybody looked at Lee as he bowled a spare. I had to admit bushy-brows was pretty good at bowling. I sat down to have a break and nearly fell off the bench when I felt a hot breath on my neck.

''Tired already?'' a seductive voice asked. I looked up and saw Sasuke smirking.

''W-what the h-hell, bastard?'' I stuttered.

I couldn't believe myself! Why was I stuttering? Uzumaki Naruto does not stutter! His smirk widened which made me scowl. From the corner of my eyes I could see Naruko shooting me an evil grin. What was that about? I chose to ignore it and watch Lee flirt with Sakura. The night passed quickly and I found myself and Naruko waving at my friends as they walked off.

''Hey Naru, I think I forgot my jacket in there, you wait here while I go get it.'' She said and gave me an evil grin again.

Something was up, I knew it! I could practically smell it! In the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke lining against a wall and looking at me.

''Hey teme, waiting for Itachi to pick you up?'' I asked while I walked towards him.

He simply nodded. A comfortable silence settled between us. My gaze settled on the raven beside him. I admired his snow-white skin and black raven hair. I had to admit, Sasuke was very handsome.

''Hey dobe, you done staring?'' he asked mockingly. I had to make up something fast!

'' I was just wandering why most of the girls are all over you.'' I lied.

''Jealous?'' he asked, his right eyebrow raised.

''You wish!'' I replied cheekily.

He smirked. Again we fell into a comfortable silence and I settled my eyes on admiring him. It seemed my brain was half functioning cuz I started staring at his pink lips and before I could even say _'Sasuke'_ I kissed him. Yes, I, Uzumaki Naruto had kissed Uchiha Sasuke. I didn't have a clue what I was doing, **hell**, I didn't have a clue _why_ I was doing what I was doing. Sasuke had every right to call me a dobe. I felt him tense when I kissed him and I started panicking. I stopped and took a step back muttering a sorry but Sasuke's strong hand pulled me in for another kiss. This time he kissed me back and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. He started licking my bottom lip asking for entrance. I slightly opened my mouth enough for his tongue to start exploring my wet cavern. My tongue joined in the game and we started battling for dominance. My lungs started to ache and I hesitantly pulled away. He looked as breathless and dazed as me and I could see a light shade of pink on his cheeks. I wanted to say sorry, but I didn't _feel_ sorry. So we just stayed like that, staring at each other. I breathed out a sigh of relief when Naruko came back. I couldn't stand the awkward silence anymore!

'' Hey guys, sorry for taking so much time, I couldn't remember where I left my jacket.'' She said cheerfully.

I mumbled a goodbye to Sasuke while I was being dragged by Naruko to the car. That was the night when I realized I was bi. But most importantly I discovered my true feelings towards Sasuke, my best friend and rival. Jesus, when did my life get so screwed up?

**THE END OF CHAPTER 6!**

Me: I told this chapter would be nice!

Naruto: -blush-

Sasuke: -smirk-

Me: since you two are too dazed to talk right now I'll finish this here. I would like you to **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE** Review! And... BRING ME COOKIES!

Sasuke and Naruto: NOOOOOOOO!

Me: OH YEAH!

Naruto: Please NO!

Me: PLEASE YEAH!

Naruto: Goodbye everyone! Please DO NOT give her cookies!

Me: OH PLEASE DO!

Naruto: Yeah, Yeah BYE! :)


	7. Chapter 7 Naruko

**Author's Notes:** First I have to thank my wonderful reviewers! **NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe: **COOKIES! THANK YOU! **: **He he, oh thank you my wonderful reviewer! (for cookies, compliment and... COOKIES!

**WARNING!: **This is Yaoi!

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own anything! :(

Me: -evil laugh- **THANK YOU** my amazing reviewers!

Naruto: What happened? And why is Andrea acting like a... like a... what's the word Sasuke?

Sasuke: Lunatic?

Naruto: Um, yeah!

Me: I got... **COOKIES!** -evil laugh again-

Sasuke: Great! Why not make the Lunatic hyper! -sarcasm-

Naruto: Oh NO!

Me: Oh **YES!** As a sigh of gratitude to my reviewers, I nearly finished chapter 8! Though I'm sorry to disappoint you but this Chapter is very short!

Naruto: why?

Me: I had to-

Sasuke: she was lazy...

Me: NO I WASN'T! This chapter is short because I found it better to leave it like that.

Sasuke: -rolls eyes- lazy...

Me: SASU-**GAY!**

Sasuke: -right eye twitches-

Me: SAS-**UKE!**

Sasuke: -left eye twitches-

Me: -too crazy and hyper to think about the consequences- Hey Sasuke, the emo club called and said they wanted your face back! -starts laughing-

Sasuke: -snaps- **I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

Me: -stops laughing suddenly- **AHHHHH!**

Naruto: SHIT! On with the story and let's hope our dear writer doesn't get killed!

**NARUKO'S POV**

''So Itachi, what do you think?'' I asked looking at the raven.

Itachi broke out into a huge smile.

''At last!'' he exclaimed smiling.

''Yeah, I even took a picture!'' I grinned and showed him the picture.

He looked at the picture and giggled ''I always thought my little brother was going to make the first step!''

''Well, what do you know?'' I grinned.

''Good job, on taking the picture Naruko.'' Itachi spoke.

''Hey, Itachi, do you think we should butt in a little? You know until they get together.'' I questioned.

''Knowing those two, I think it would be a great idea, though you're going to have to do most of the work,'' the coal-eyed man stated.

''Yeah, I know, my dear little Naru, is very shy and a huge idiot.'' I admitted rolling my eyes.

'' I hope Naruto and Sasuke get together already'' Itachi declared.

''Yea'' I agreed, nodding my head.

''So did the date go well with Kisame?'' I asked laying down on the Uchiha's comfortable couch.

'' Pretty much, but I'm thinking about breaking up with him.'' he said sitting down beside me.

I immediately jumped up from the couch.

''WHAT? Why?'' I inquired.

''He's too clingy, and way too possessive.'' the older man told me.

''So you going to end it with him?'' I asked sitting back down beside him.

''Guess so.'' he said in a not-caring tone.

''You don't like him anymore?'' I interrogated him.

''I used to, but no not anymore'' he replied.

I placed my head on his shoulder.

''I'm tired'' I yawned.

''What do you expect it's half three in the morning'' he chuckled.

''He he, I had to give you the news right away, so when Naruto went to sleep I crept out of the house to give you the juicy information.'' I smiled.

''Want me to drive you home?'' he asked looking down at me.

''Please'' I requested in my sweet pleading tone.

He smirked.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 7!**

Me: -tries to break free from ropes- Sasuke! YOU BASTARD! UNTIE ME NOW!

Sasuke: For the last time, NO! And Naruto, if you dare try and untie the ropes, I'm going to tie you to the bed and screw you.

Naruto: -huge blush-

Sasuke: -evil smirk- Actually... that's not a bad idea... let's go to Andrea's bedroom.

Me: WAIT! WHAT? NOOO!

Sasuke: -evil smirk again-

Me: NOOO! I JUST BOUGHT THOSE SHEETS!

Naruto: -starts fidgeting- S-so G-good bye people, Sasuke and I have some... business to t-take care of.


	8. Chapter 8 Finally Together!

**Author's Notes:** First thanks to my devoted reviewer. **NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe:** I know! why does Sasuke have to be so mean! (T_T)

**WARNING: **This is a Yaoi story!

**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own anything! Except the idea, and if you steal my idea I'm going to hunt you down like a wolf! (0.0)

Me: Chapter 8 is done!

Naruto: Yay!

Sasuke: whatever...

Me: Unfortunately we're not going to talk as much because I got a review that said my story would have been better if my author notes weren't so long. So read on!

**Sasuke's POV**

''That baka! He's been ignoring me for a week now! It's not even my fault, he made the first initiative! We didn't even go watch a movie like we used to every week!'' I yelled.

''Relax little brother, if you really want to see the blond so much go pay him a visit.'' Itachi finally spoke.

''I tried but he slammed the door in my face'' I sighed as I sat down at the table.

''Naruko is home and she's going to make sure that doesn't happen again.'' Itachi said.

''No thank you, the dobe would probably lock himself in his room if she let me in.'' was my quick and clever response.

Itachi took a deep breath before yelling '' GET OUT ALREADY, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID WHINING!''

I quickly obeyed and ran out of the house. Damn Itachi! I started thinking about me and Naruto and the kiss we shared. When he kissed me first, I was so surprised I didn't even move! I couldn't help but smile and before I even realized it, I was in front of Naruto's house. I hesitated before knocking. An exasperated Naruko opened the door.

''What took you so fucking long?'' she asked irritated.

I was actually freaking out at her behavior. Naruko was definitely not the swearing type of person. She let me in and gestured me to go in the living room. When I entered the living room I saw a certain dobe laying on the couch looking at the television. The idiot didn't even notice that I was right behind him.

''Oi baka, is the movie interesting?'' I asked looking down at Naruto.

The blond instantly looked up at me with stunned blue eyes.

''S-Sasuke? What are you doing here?'' he asked sitting up straight on the couch.

''What do you think I'm doing here? I'm asking you if the movie is interesting.'' I answered cheekily.

''Bastard'' he nearly whispered.

''Dobe'' I replied.

I smirked and he grinned.

''If you want you can stay and watch it with me'' he said while grinning.

''Hn'' I responded sitting down beside him.

We watched the movie in silence for a few minutes until I felt the urge to ask ''Why have you been ignoring me dobe?''

He started blushing and scratching the back of his neck. It was clear that he was nervous.

''Umm , you see, after that… _incident_… I thought that you would knock the living daylights out of me or say that you didn't want to be friends anymore, so I chose to avoid you.'' He admitted.

I let out a sigh.

''You're such and idiot. You're right, I don't want to be friends anymore,''

Naruto let out a gasp like I hit him in the stomach.

''I want us to be more than that.'' I confessed.

I leaned in closer wrapping my arms around him and kissed him fiercely. When he kissed back, I felt like I was flying! We kept kissing for a few minutes until we slowly pulled back gasping for air. We stayed silent for a few seconds gazing at each other.

''Sasuke'' he looked up at me with those innocent blue eyes and then our lips met again but this kiss was more gentle and our tongues came out to play.

Somehow I ended up on top of him but didn't notice until an amused voice called out ''Not on the couch, boys, take it up in the bedroom.''

I immediately climbed off my little baka. I looked back at him noticing the immense blush on his cheeks that spread to his ears.

''Naruko!'' he finally shouted.

''What? I don't want the couch dirty because of your little mischiefs.'' She smiled evily.

I felt my cheeks heat up too. Naruto grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. We went to his room and quietly ssat on his bed. Then I don't know for what reason I started grinning, then giggling and then… laughing! Yeah, I, Uchiha Sasuke started laughing. Maybe it was just the situation that I and Naruto were caught in but I was laughing so hard my stomach started to ache. I looked at Naruto's mortified face and started laughing harder and slowly he joined too. We kept laughing and giggling for a few minutes until we stopped. Naruto was the first to speak as always.

''Now, that was weird but it's the kind of weird I like.'' He grinned.

I smiled to him but then my smile quickly transformed into a smirk as I saw him blush.

''So you like me.'' I stated cheekily.

''Bastard'' he said but then added whispering '' yeah, and you like me.''

My smirk grew as I watched him blush again.

''So what do you want to do?'' he asked placing his head on my shoulder.

''Making out?'' I asked boldly.

He blushed again and mumbled ''What _else_ do you want to do?''

''How about playing on the WII ?'' I asked.

He grinned, jumped up and cheered ''All right!''

He ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I went after Naruto and questioned him ''What you doing?''

''I'm getting some snacks'' he replied throwing me a packet of crisps.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the living room. Naruko was probably upstairs, designing. Naruko was a great writer but even a better designer! She sometimes made her own clothes. I turned the Wii on and waited for Naruto. He came back with a plate of cookies. We started playing tennis when an evil yet pleasing plan formed in my mind.

''Hey dobe, want to make the game more interesting?'' I asked smirking.

''Sure'' he replied not taking his eyes of the TV.

''How about this, if I win you're going to have to kiss me.'' I said boldly.

''W-what?'' he stuttered. ''What about if I win?'' he added.

''Anything you want'' I smirked looking at him.

He blushed then said ''If I win, you're taking me on a date.''

I don't know if it was possible but my smirk grew at his request. ''Sure.'' I said.

At the end of the day I won four times and I let him win once, because, well, a date wasn't really a bad idea!

**END OF CHAPTER!**

Me: So, what do you think?

Sasuke: Don't forget to review.

Naruto: Bye Bye!


	9. Chapter 9 Dates

**Author's Notes:** First thx to my reviewers! **Suki-Chan:** Thank you for cookies! And there would be a lemon in this story but not soon! Sorry! **NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe:** Yay! -does happy dance with you- **MADKittyX3: **Thx for reviewing and no problem I understand what you're going through! I have a very cranky and evil teacher who loves to give me loads of homework! **xHappyButton:** I know, I'm a bit sorry for Kisame too, but I found Itachi another pairing which I love and hope that you will like it too! And don't worry about me not writing! I won't stop!

**PS:** Unfortunately tomorrow I have to go back to school and since I have a very cranky teacher who likes to torture me and my class mates with loads of homework I won't update as fast as I did before. I will try my best to post at least a chapter a week. Please do understand that I'm going through a lot of stressful tests this year since I'm in sixth class and I am going to go to secondary this year. Don't worry I won't stop writing this story I'll just update a bit slower! Thx again!

**WARNING:** This is a Yaoi story!

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own anything.

**_THIS IS IMPORTANT MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! YOU DECIDE! SHOULD I MAKE MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SHORTER OR SHOULD I KEEP THEM LIKE THEY WERE THE FIRST OTHER CHAPTER? ( i'M TAKING ABOUT THE PARTS WHERE i TALK TO SASUKE AND NARUTO) REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**

Me: hey!

Sasuke and Naruto: Hi!

Me: -sigh- I miss talking loads to you two. -another sigh- On with the story!

**NARUKO'S POV**

Oh come on Itachi! Answer already! He finally picked up.

_''Hello, Naruko?''_

_''Hey Itachi, I have great news!'' _I chuckled.

_''Are Naruto and Sasuke friends again?'' _Itachi questioned.

_''Better! They are together!'' _I burst out.

-Silence-

_''Itachi, you there?'' _I asked.

-Silence again-

_''Itachi!'' _I yelled impatiently.

_''Whoo Hoo! Yeah, at last! I was sick of my brother's whining!'' _he cheered.

_''Only you? Naruto kept asking all week __**'do you think he hates me?' **__and crap like that!'' _I stated.

There was a giggle on the other line.

_'' So... Naruko, I've been meaning to ask you...'' _he started.

_''Hmm?''_

(Naruko is eating a chocolate bar.)

_''Do you want to go on a date with me?''_ he finished.

I started coughing and choking on my chocolate bar.

_''But I thought you were gay!'' _I squeaked.

_''Actually I'm bi. So would you?'' _an amused voice replied.

I felt my cheeks heat up. _''S-sure!'' _I stammered .

_''Ok then, I'll give you a message with all the details.'' _He said casually.

_''Ok!'' _I agreed.

I ended the conversation with a 'bye bye' and threw my phone on my bed. He asked me out at last! I thought that he was gay and I had no chance with him! I started dancing around my room in my underwear on the song **You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift**. Good thing Naruto was getting ready to go on that date, he'll be freaking out if he saw me like this! I was jumping on my bed singing out of tune when the door opened revealing a very pissed off Tsunade.

''WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE, CAN'T I GET SOME SLEEP?'' she yelled.

''Oops I forgot you where home, aunt Tsunade'' I started fidgeting.

''I'll forgive you if you buy me more sake tomorrow!'' she slightly pouted.

If this was an anime I would have sweat dropped.

''What's with the good mood out of a sudden? Just this morning you looked like you were ready to bite someone's head off.'' She asked sitting down beside me on the bed.

'' Two **VERY** good things happened.'' I grinned.

''And what would that be?'' she asked curiously.

''One, Sasuke and Naruto are finally together! Like a couple!'' I told her excitedly.

''Never thought my little brat would swing that way, but I like the Uchiha guy, so whatever, what's the second thing?'' she questioned.

I felt my cheeks go red. ''Itachi asked me out'' I whispered hiding my face.

''What?'' she asked again.

''Itachi asked me out'' I whispered again.

''Speak up Naruko!'' she said. It was clear she was running out of patience.

''Itachi asked me out!'' I yelled. She remained speechless.

''Aunt Tsunade, you ok?'' I asked clicking my fingers in front of her face like she was in some trance.

She remained silent for another ten seconds then... ''Good girl Naruko! I knew he was going to ask you out eventfully!'' she burst out while grabbing me into a hug.

''So you ok with that?'' I asked.

''Sure, but warn both Uchiha's, if they mess with you and Naruto, I'm going to be eating cereals out of their skulls!'' she warned.

''Alright, thanks Tsunade!'' I smiled.

She hugged me even tighter.

''Umm, Tsunade I can't breathe'' I said gasping for air.

She instantly let go and got up. ''Don't forget about the sake'' she said seriously all of a sudden before exiting my bedroom.

That was weird, even from my point of view!

**SASUKE'S POV**

Should I wear this t-shirt? No, how about this one? Uhh, I'm acting like such a girl! Finally I decided on wearing a black and red t-shirt and black jeans. Three more hours until I have to pick my blond up to head to that Roller skating Disco. Why did I get ready so soon? I went downstairs to the kitchen to get a snack when I saw Itachi deep in thought on the armchair.

I waved my hand in front of him '' Hey, planet earth to Itachi.'' He looked up at me.

''Hey Sasuke, where are the best places to take someone on a date?'' he asked.

Itachi is asking someone out?

''May I know who that _someone _is?'' I asked getting curious.

''Naruko'' he replied.

Wait! Did he say Naruko? Is he taking my boyfriend's sister on a date? NARUKO?

''Hey, planet earth to Sasuke'' he imitated me. I glared and he chuckled.

''YOU are taking NARUKO to a date?'' I asked bewildered.

''Yeah, but I don't know where'' he sighted.

''I'm taking Naruto roller skating.'' I admited.

''Not a bad idea!The Uzumaki's have loads of energy, it's actually a wonderful idea! Maybe I could take Naruko ice skating!'' he smiled.

Itachi smiled? He rarely smiled! Hn he must be really happy. Itachi got up and went to his bedroom. I got a packet of crisps and watched a movie. I had to pick up the dobe on a date at three and it was only one. I got really bored at the middle of the movie so I decided to do something else. I looked at myself in the mirror again then I checked out my watch. It was already quarter to two. I put on my jacket, got Itachi's car keys and headed out **(1)**. I was in front of his house in five minutes. I knocked at the door and waited for somebody to open the door. Naruto opened up, he was wearing a tight blue and white t-shirt and white jeans.

''Hey Sasuke'' he called out. I stared at him again. Was I starting to have a nosebleed? I put my hand to my nose to check. Yes, I had a major nosebleed!

''Hey Naruto, you look stunning!'' I mumbled trying to hide my face.

''T-thanks Sasuke, you look good too, come in, I'm nearly done.'' He smiled letting me in.

I went straight for the kitchen for some paper towel. When I got there, Naruko was sitting down with some wipes in her hand.

''Knew it was going to be needed.'' She said obviously entertained.

She handed me two wipes and I quickly cleaned myself up.

''I made him that that t-shirt especially for this occasion. Like it?'' she asked mockingly.

I just ignored her and went to see what Naruto was doing. He was sitting on the couch putting his runners on when I started playing with his sunshine hair.

''You done yet?'' I asked.

''Nearly, I just need to put my coat on!'' he grinned getting up.

''So are going to tell me now where we are going?'' he inquired.

''Nope. You're going to see when we arrive.'' I replied.

He pouted and I smiled. We drove in silence to our destination. When we got out of the car Naruto gasped. We were in front of a huge building that read _**SPIN ROLLER SKATING DISCO**__**.**_

''You're taking me to a roller skating disco?'' he asked shocked.

''Why? Do you want to go somewhere else?'' I questioned already knowing the answer.

''No! It's just that…'' he trailed of happily.

He quickly turned around and kissed me. As usual our tongues came out to play, fighting for dominance. We slowly pulled apart.

Then he whispered in my ear making me shiver ''Thanks.''

He pulled of me and grabbed my hand. We walked to the entrance smiling happily. Naruto was smiling because he was clearly excited and me, well, I was smiling because I made the dobe smile.

''Sasuke?'' he spoke.

''Hn'' I responded while paying for the tickets.

''This will be the best date ever!'' he grinned.

''I knew you would like to go on this kind of date.'' I replied wrapping an arm around his waist.

He smiled brightly. After we put our skates on we headed for the rink.

''Sasuke?'' he looked up at me with those big blue eyes. I swear if we weren't in a public place I'd jump him!

''Hm?'' I asked looking down at him.

He was just about two inches smaller than me.

'' I don't know how to skate…'' he said.

I smirked and replied ''Then I'm going to have to learn you.''

When we got to the rink I was the first one to enter between me and Naruto. I held out my hand when he entered, he smiled and took it. We started going slow and when we had to take a turn, Naruto lost balance and fell dragging me with him. The idiot started laughing and I quickly joined giggling. I got up and helped my blond slowly get up too. We started skating and Naruto was starting to learn pretty fast. Eventfully an hour and a half had passed and the staff told everyone to get off for the next session. Naruto and I went to take our skates off and then headed towards the car.

'' My butt hurts'' he whined rubbing his ass.

'' What do you expect dobe? You fell on your ass ten times.'' I smirked.

''You fell too!'' he quickly defended himself.

''That's because you dragged me down with you'' I said pecking his lips.

He blushed.

''So did you like it?'' I questioned turning on the engine.

''Like what?'' he asked.

I let out an exasperated sigh and said ''The date, dobe, did you like the date?''

He blushed and stuttered ''Y-yeah it was great! Thanks'' he said laying his head on my shoulder.

I smiled and whispered ''Glad you liked it.''

**THE END OF CHAPTER 9!**

**(1)**_ Sasuke and Naruto are in 12th grade and Sasuke has a driver licence. Sasuke is 18 by the way and Naruto is 17 and a half. Sakura is smaller than them and is in 10th grade._

Me: I hope you liked it!

Sasuke: Review

Naruto: Bye!

**_THIS IS IMPORTANT MY AMAZING REVIEWERS! YOU DECIDE! SHOULD I MAKE MY AUTHOR'S NOTES SHORTER OR SHOULD I KEEP THEM LIKE THEY WERE THE FIRST OTHER CHAPTER? ( i'M TAKING ABOUT THE PARTS WHERE i TALK TO SASUKE AND NARUTO) REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!_**


	10. Chapter 10 Freaky!

**Author's Notes: **First thanks to my wonderful reviewers! **I Luv Cookies:** Sorry, but the majority told me to keep my author notes long. But I hope you will continue reading my story. **NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe:** YAY! COOKIES! THANK YOU! Don't worry I'll give Naruto the ramen! And by the way... I'm going to make my author notes long like they were before! So YAY, again! And uh thanks for the good luck, I need loads cuz I just had a math test today, and I'm not sure I got everything right! **Deiama4ever:** My author notes are going to be long again yay! And OMG! I used to go roller skating every weekend too! And I'm very happy that you like my story! Oh yeah, if you like ItachiXNaruko than you will find this chapter quite..._ interesting_! :3 **MADKittyX3:** I have good news to you... I'm going to talk loads and loads to Naruto and Sasuke again! Thx for the good luck bye the way! XD **randomsasunarufangirl:** I'm going to write my author notes like I used too! High Five! **bored 1 n the morning:** Ok, but make sure Garra doesn't find out that you are pretending to be him! XD

**WARNING: **This is Yaoi! Don't like? Then click the nearest back button! XD

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own Naruto or the other characters in this story!

Me: YAY! I can talk loads again!

Naruto: YAY!

Me: ... And I got cookies! Oh and yeah Naruto you got ramen from **NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe**!

Naruto: Oh... my... RAMEN! I **SO** love you **NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe!**

Me: _**-starts stuffing cookies into mouth-**_

Sasuke: _**-l****ooks at naruto and rolls eyes while smiling, looks at me then freezes-**_ SHIT! Crazy reviewers making the lunatic hyper!

Me: Don't ya dare _**-bites cookie-** _make my dear reviewers _**-bites again-**_ crazy!

Sasuke: Give me the cookies.

Me: NO!

Sasuke: Naruto help me.

Naruto: After I finish eating...

Sasuke: Andrea. GIVE. ME. THE. COOKIES.

Me: NO! NO! and NO!

Sasuke: _**-tries to grab cookies from my hand-**_ Give me them! I don't want you hyper. You're crazy enough!

Me: NO! _**-stuffs last four cookies into mouth-**_

Sasuke: You are totally mental! And your are going to choke.

Me: _**-still chewing-**_ No amn not! _**-starts choking-**_

Sasuke: I told you!

Me: Shut -cough- Up and help -cough- me!

Sasuke: _**-rolls eyes and helps me-**_

Naruto: Yum, that was delicious **NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe!** _**-looks at me choking-**_ What did I miss?

Me: Start the **_-cough-_** story already!

**NARUTO'S POV**

''Sasuke'' I moaned quietly while he was kissing me.

He started going lower and stopped. He kissed and nibbled at my neck, leaving several hickies behind. He looked at the hickies and smirked at his work. When I saw him smirking I pulled him into a hot fierce kiss wanting to remove the smirk myself. He started licking my bottom lip asking for entrance and I immediately parted my mouth and let the wet muscle start exploring. My tongue came out to play too. He let me explore his sweet wet cavern. His taste was addictive and I couldn't find myself to stop. Sasuke broke the kiss to take of my top and then gently pushed me back on the grass. He kissed his way lower and lower until he was on the verge of my trousers and then…

**HE ATE MY HEART , HE A-A-ATE MY HEART, **

**HE ATE MY HEART, HE A-A-ATE MY HEART OUT!**

''NARUKO!'' I half yelled, half yawned as I got out of bed and stomped to her bedroom.

I burst in and started yelling ''WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WHEN I'M SLEEPING?''

She jumped and turned around.

''Seriously! You should know better than –yawn- waking me up!'' I said while stretching.

''Oh but my dear Naru-kun, your sweet little boyfriend asked me to.'' She replied cheekily.

''Bastard'' I grumbled.

That teme! How dare he wake me up on a weekend! Especially on Sundays!

''Well then, your little 'bastard' said he's coming over in five minutes and he wants you to be ready, I think he wants to take you out.'' She smiled.

''WHAT? HE'S COMING OVER IN FIVE MINUTES? I HAVE TO GO! I HAVE TO GET READY!'' I burst out running to my room to take a shower.

I could hear Naruko laugh as I got out of her room but I ignored her. She was such a pain sometimes! Or how my friend Shikamaru would say _'how troublesome!'_ I started stripping really fast and slid under the shower. After about five minutes I got out and realized I forgot to bring some clothes in the bathroom to change into. I wrapped a towel around my waist and opened the bathroom door. There, on my bed, was Sasuke Uchiha, checking me out and drooling! He looked at me up and down, and then started glaring at the towel around my waist like he was ordering the thing to get off! I started blushing like mad, when I noticed his eyes go back to the tattoo on my stomach. I quickly picked some clothes from my wardrobe and ran in the bathroom to change without uttering a word. When I got out and Sasuke saw me dressed, I could swear I saw a pout on the raven's face!

I smirked and made my way to him and said ''didn't you have enough of me yesterday?''

He smirked back and then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. My cheeks started to heat up again.

He kissed my neck and said ''I never have enough of you.''

He looked at my flustered face then gave me a quick peck on the lips. That reminded me.

''Sasuke, I was too tired to thank you properly but I really liked yesterday's date, thank you for taking me roller skating!'' I grinned and then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into a hot kiss.

He pulled me even closer if possible and deepend the kiss. I let out a little moan as one of his hands went up my t-shirt. When he heard me moan he pulled back and smirked. I blushed when I realized what I did. I tried to move back but he wouldn't let me.

''Hn, I'm glad you liked it'' he whispered seductively into my ear.

I shivered and whispered back ''Teme…''

''Dobe.'' He replied smirking.

He gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and pulled back.

''So baka, where do you want to go?'' he asked leaning back on my bed.

''I dunno, I was thinking on going to the cinema today. To watch that new movie, Puss In Boots.'' I replied sitting down beside him and playing with his hair.

''Puss In Boots, really? How old are you Naruto?'' he asked raising an eyebrow.

''Puss In Boots is a great movie!'' I said crossing my arms.

''Whatever.'' He responded.

''Are you coming with me?'' I asked excited.

''No'' he replied.

''Please?'' I begged.

''NO'' he grunted.

_**Scene Change**_

''Tell me again, why am I coming to watch a kid's movie?'' Sasuke asked exasperated while taking his seat in the cinema.

''Because you couldn't resist my adorable puppy eyes.'' I grinned.

''Hn, baka!'' he grumbled taking a sip out of his 7UP.

''Hey, Sasuke, can you pass me the nacho's please?'' I asked.

He passed me the nacho's without saying a word. I pulled up the arm rest and leaned on his shoulder. And then the movie started.

_**Scene Change**_

''So did you like the movie teme?'' I asked.

''It wasn't _so_ bad,'' he replied stuffing his arms I his pockets.

''You're such a bad liar!'' I laughed.

''Hn'' he said.

I rolled my eyes at his unusual childish behavior.

''Dobe, where else do you want to go?'' he asked.

''STOP CALLING ME THAT TEME!'' I yelled giving his arm a slight punch.

He smirked.

'' Would you want to come over to my house and play some video games?'' he asked still smirking.

''Yeah!'' I replied excitedly.

_**Scene Change**_

''Dobe, wake up, we're here.'' Came a close yet distanced voice.

I fluttered my eyes open and blushed when I noticed Sasuke play with my hair. I grinned when I saw the faint bright pink on his cheeks too. I stretched as I got out and then skipped towards Sasuke who was unlocking the door. A huge grin appeared on my face as he opened the door. My grin immediately fell when I met the sight in front of me which I never ever wanted to see! Naruko was laying on the couch only in her bra and underwear while a half-naked Itachi was laying on top of her kissing her passionately while his hands were exploring her body. I gaped at the sight and from the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke do the same and before you could say 'Ramen' I grabbed Sasuke by the arm and was out the door! We went back to his car and I took a deep breath as my brain was processing the earlier events.

After a few minutes of silence I couln't stand it anymore and said ''that was the weirdest shit that ever happened to me.''

Sasuke nodded and then said ''I'll drive you home and hopefully they'll be done by the time I got back.''

Now it was my turn to nod. We drived silently towards my home and when we arrived I gave him a quick goodbye peck on the lips and entered my house. I jogged upstairs to my room and flopped myself on my bed and sighted. 'What a freaky day' I thought as I drifted to a peaceful dream.

**THE END OF CHAPTER 10!**

Me: I know it's a little bit short but next chapter is going to be very interesting and a new character will show up. And I had to make it clear that Naruto and Sasuke are together.

Naruto: Wasn't it clear that we were together already?

Me: Well, yeah, I meant I had to bring some sasunaru fluff.

Naruto: Oh... and who's the new character?

Me: I can't tell you that! It's a surprise!

Sasuke: It won't interfere between me and Naruto's relationship, would he/she?

Me: I told you I'm not telling anything!

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: -pouts-

Me: -smiles- Well I'm going to start Chapter 11!

Sasuke: Review please... but NO COOKIES!

Me -whispers- bring me cookies and I'll work faster!

Naruto: Bye!


	11. Chapter 11 The New Boy!

**Author's Notes:** _I'M SO SORRY GUYS! i KNOW i SAID THAT I WILL UPDATE EVERY WEEK BUT YOU SEE... REMEMBER THE MATHS TEST I TOLD YOU GUYS ABOUT? YEAH, WELL, I DIDN'T GET A VERY GOOD RESULT AND MY DAD WASN'T VERY HAPPY ABOUT IT! HE TOOK MY LAPTOP AWAY! SO I COULDN'T POST THIS. I HAVE THIS CHAPTER DONE SINCE LAST TUESDAY BUT I WASN'T ABLE TO POST IT! SO... YEAH... SORRY!_

Now I need to thank my reviewers! **MADkittyX3:** THX FOR THE COOKIES! YOU'RE AWESOME! ANYBODY WHO GIVES ME COOKIES IS AWESOME! YAY! Don't worry I'll give the tomato to Sasuke! -evil laugh- **DaReader999:** Thank you! Oh and I suppose the ramen is for Naruto, huh? I'll make sure to give it to him! **Deiama4ever:** Thank you for the cookies! And I'm very happy I inspired you! Also thanks for the compliment! :) **marmar4567:** Thx! Tho I'm really sad to tell you that there are two more chapters left of this fanfic. This and the next! **XxTeOxArIsxX:** Thank you for cookies and compliment! TAKE THAT SASUKE! I HAVE A BIG BOX FULL OF COOKIES NOW! SO HAH! IN YOUR FACE!

**WARNING!: **This is a Yaoi story! Do not like? Then press the nearest back button! :P

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately I do NOT own Naruto or the other characters!

Me: Ok guys I've got presents from reviewers for all of you! -sights sadly- Even for Sasuke...

Sasuke: -perks up from his book- Hn?

Naruto: YAY! WHAT DID I GET? WHAT DID I GET!

Me: calm down Naruto! Here! -hands ramen-

Naruto: -stuffs face in ramen- OMG! SO GOOD! You're reviewers must be angels!

Me: -looks in to the distance- yes they are...

Sasuke: -looks at me suspiciously- And I bet you got something too? eh?

Me: -grins- Of course! I got a full box of cookies.

Sasuke: -goes even paler than he already is- I think I'm going to go home before hell breaks lose!

Me: -starts munching down cookies- Don't ya want your present?

Sasuke: -stops walking away and turns around- Ok, give me my present and I'll go home.

Me: -takes out a tomato out of the bag and gives the rest to Sasuke- There, you got tomatoes.

Sasuke: Aren't you going to give me that one too?

Me: -evil smile- You really want it that bad? OK, here is your tomato! -throws tomato in Sasuke's face so hard that the tomato smashed on his face!-

Sasuke: -blinks... then blinks again- WHAT. WERE. YOU. THINKING?

Me: -plays innocent- well you did say you wanted the tomato...

Sasuke: I'm going to KILL YOU! MANGEKOI SHARINGAN!

Naruto: What a deja vu! anyways read on!

**Naruto's POV**

I slowly open my eyes and look at the time, it was 6 am. An hour earlier than I should have woken up. I sighted as I got out of bed, I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep so I decided to have a refreshing shower. When I got out I dried myself up then dressed in my favorite black skinny jeans and orange t-shirt, I also added a matching belt. I checked my reflection, I noticed that something was missing. I looked myself up and down and then my gaze settled on my pierced ear. That was it! Let's see where did I put that stud...

_'Oh here it is' _I thought as I opened the night stand drawer.

I put the big white stud in my ear and looked at myself in the mirror again.

_'Much better'_ I thought while grinning.

That grin quickly turned into a devilish smile as an idea popped in my head. That's what you get Naruko for leaving me a mental scar! I shuddered at the memory of yesterday when I walked in on Naruko and Itachi making _it_. I grabbed my markers and headed towards Naruko's bedroom, the devilish smile returning. I stood beside her bed looking down at her.

_'Hmm, what should I draw on her face? Definitely a mustache and glasses but what else? Hmm... Wait that's it!'_ I thought to myself as I giggled like a maniac.

I leaned down and got ready to draw my 'MASTERPIECE' when my phone rang. Naruko waked up abruptly. After a few seconds her eyes settled on me. She looked at the markers then back to my face. I gave her a sheepish smile.

She narrowed her eyes and asked irritated ''what are you doing in my room?''

I struggled to find an answer until I came up with something.

''I… um… came to wake you up for school!'' I lied.

''Then what is a marker doing in your hand?'' she asked again raising an eyebrow.

I looked down at my hand to see that I was still holding the black marker.

I quickly threw it over my shoulder and replied ''Psh. What marker? I don't see any marker.''

She gave me an amused smile and got up. I took this chance to get out of her room. I checked my phone to see who destroyed my perfect plan to obtain my revenge. I should have guessed, it was Sasuke-teme!

I called him back as I put on my converse, he picked up the second time I called and answered with a ''What do you want dobe?''

''I was going to ask you the same thing teme.'' I replied.

''Why did you call me?'' I asked.

''I wanted to ask you if you want a ride to school.'' He replied.

''Sure, whatever.'' I said.

''Ok, I'll be in front of your house in five minutes.'' He said.

And in exactly five minutes he arrived.

''How come you were awake when I called? I usually call to wake you up.'' he asked while I entered his car.

''I woke up early and I was about to get revenge when you freaking called!'' I aswered crossing my arms.

He started the engine and we took off.

''May I know on who you wanted to get revenge on and for what?'' he asked not taking his eyes of the road.

''On who do you think? Naruko of course! For the _events_ of yesterday!'' I answered.

Sasuke shuddered at the memory then raised an eyebrow and asked ''What were you going to do?''

''I was going to draw some nasty things on her face when she was sleeping!'' I replied grinning.

''Uh, I don't even want to know _what_ things you wanted to draw on her face!'' he said shaking his head.

I started laughing. In two more minutes we arrived at the school. As soon as we got out of the car a swarm of fangirls came running towards us, or if you want to be exact, towards Sasuke. A girl with blond hair in four pigtails and blue eyes lurched herself on Sasuke's arm, rubbing her feminine parts on him. I didn't know what to do, laugh or strangle the girl! I was about to pick the second option but stopped when I saw Sasuke shove the girl away.

''Oi, Sasuke-kun! Don't you remember me? It's me Temari- chan!'' said the four pigtailed girl.

'' Yes Temari, I remember you, that is the exact reason I want you to go away!'' Sasuke hissed.

Sasuke grabbed me from my arm and dragged me in the school pass the swarm of fangirls. As I passed by the so-called Temari, I made sure to give her a heated glare.

As soon as we entered the school I asked Sasuke ''Who was that girl?''

''She's the leader of my fanclub…'' he groaned.

''Oh…'' I said.

''Oi, Naruto!'' came a distant voice.

I looked back and spotted Ino, Shika, Kiba and Hinata beside the lockers. I ran over to them leaving Sasuke with Suigetsu. I saluted everyone with a huge grin.

''Hello Naruto-kun.'' Hinata nearly whispered.

''Hi Hinata chan!'' I smiled. Kiba hugged Hinata from behind and placed his head on her shoulder.

''What you doing fox face?'' he grinned his wolfish grin.

'' Nothing dog-breath!'' I replied.

Ino just rolled her eyes at the nicknames.

'' So Shika, did you have fun with Ino last weekend?'' I asked raising my eyebrows.

Ino visibly blushed and Shikamaru just muttered a ''Troublesome.''

I laughed at the reaction.

When I stopped laughing I said ''Um, guys, gather all of the gang at lunch time, I need to tell you something.''

''What? What?'' asked Ino, clearly excited because she will get more to gossip about.

''I'll tell you at lunch.'' I replied and was about to turn around and walk away when someone gripped me by my wrist and turned me back around.

''TELL. ME. NOW!'' demanded Ino, and I could swear I saw fires burning in her eyes.

''We'll gather up now and you could tell us, we have half an hour to go till we have to go to class.'' Kiba grinned and Hinata just nodded her head in agreement.

I let out a sigh and answered with a ''Ok.''

In five minutes every body was gathered up beside the lockers waiting for me to speak up.

''Naruto, this better be important, I don't want to hear something like you discovered a new ramen flavor.'' Said Sakura crossing her arms.

I started fidgeting.

''Ok, if fox face starts fidgeting it means it's important, so spit it out kit.'' Kiba said.

I glared at the nickname and took a deep breath before saying ''Sasuke and I are together, like a couple.''

Everybody remained silent then Sakura, Ino and Tenten let out a huge fangirl squeal.

''OMG, they're together at last!'' Ino and Sakura almost yelled and Tenten nodded her head excitedly.

Kiba broke into a huge grin, Shika and Neji into a smirk and Hinata started smiling. I stood there dumbfounded. That wasn't what I was expecting! I was expecting for something well, _negative_! Not this!

Without realizing I broke into an immense smile and asked ''So you ok with that?''

''Of course we are.'' Shikamaru replied.

''We have been expecting these for ages now!'' said the squealing girls.

''You… deed?'' I asked, again dumbfounded.

I mean like what the hell! I wasn't expecting that myself and they were? They all nodded.

''We all noticed there was something between you two even before you were together.'' Tenten said placing a hand on her hip.

Before I could say anything else the bell rang announcing that it was time for class. I waved them all goodbye still pretty dazed at their reaction and hurried to the class. It was maths with Kakashi. Let me introduce him to you. Kakashi is a total pervert who reads porn books during class. He never learns us something useful, he just tells us what to do than goes back to reading his damn book. The only rule in the class was well, not to make too much noise since the pervert couldn't concentrate properly, and that was it. Garra, Neji and Shino took this class with me. They were all quiet people, especially Shino! Neji was ok, we sometimes had some fun conversations but I easily got bored with the guy. Garra was more the listening type. Garra and I are best friends since we were 12 years of age. Garra must know every stupid thing about me, and is always there for me. I let out a deep breath. This was going to be so boring! Kakashi was late (as usual) and Garra was writing and was in his _disturb-me-and-I-will-dig-your-grave_ mood. Neji was probably daydreaming about Tenten and Shino… ok his kind of my friend but I have to admit the guy gives me the creeps!

So I just decided to take a cat nap until Kakashi will arrive and say his stupid excuse which was always a complete lie but right when I was going to drift to a wonderful dream Kakashi busted in the classroom and half yelled a ''GOOD MORNING CLASS!''

I groaned and sat up. I was going to glare at Kakashi-sensei when I saw a boy standing beside him. He looked very much like Sasuke. He had milky white skin, dark hair, onix eyes and was pretty tall, definitely taller than me. I had to admit that he was gorgeous, not like Sasuke but he was very good looking. I didn't have to turn around to see the girls have hearts in their eyes.

Kakashi clapped his hands to gain everybody's attention back to him then said cheerfully ''Ok class, today a new boy is joining our school, he's name is Sai.''

He gestured towards Sai as he said so.

''Please girls, try not to rape him.'' He chuckled.

The girls turned beat red and all the boy's laughed at the comment even Garra and Shino cracked a smile!

Kakashi turned back to Sai and said ''There are two seats left, the one beside Karin and the one beside Naruto.''

Kakashi pointed at Karin then me.

''I will let you pick your seat.'' Kakashi added.

Sai nodded his head and turned my way and smiled. Karin was a few seats behind me and obviously thought that Sai was smiling to her as she smiled back at him. Karin winked and patted the chair beside her, gesturing him to sit beside her. She gaped when she saw Sai completely ignore her and take the sit beside me.

I grinned at him and said ''Hi, I'm Naruto!''

''I think you already know my name.'' he said still smiling.

Soon after we started talking to each other like we have been friends from ages! We made jokes, we laughed, it was great! When the bell rang signaling it was time to change class, I found out that Sai had nearly the same classes as me. Next we had history. We both didn't pay one bit of attention to Mr Yamato as he went on and on about the Japanese history instead we kept passing notes back and forth between us. It was finally lunch time and I left Sai to go visit my boyfriend. Sasuke was leaning against the tree in the school yard eating a packet of crisps. He saw me coming towards him and smirked, a little piece of crisp sticking at the side of his mouth. I stood in front of him then kissed him on the side of his mouth making sure to lick the little piece of crisp away.

I pulled away, smirked then said ''Hm, bacon flavor.''

The fangirls that were close by looking at Sasuke screeched at the sight before fainting. Sasuke looked at me shocked at my sudden boldness then smirked before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer. Sasuke and I heard a little squeal before we saw a certain blonde and a pink haired girl approaching us.

''That was SO cute!'' Ino squealed when she was in front of us.

''And so sexy of you Naruto!'' Sakura added winking.

I blushed at the comment and Sasuke smirked.

''Girls, are you going to act like some crazy yaoi fangirls now?'' I asked cocking an eyebrow.

''YOU BET!'' Ino and Sakura replied in unison. I rolled my eyes at them and Sasuke groaned, not happy at the idea of having more fangirls. The bell rang and I locked my arm with Sasuke's and headed to the gym.

P.E class was held by a weird teacher called Guy. He always wore a green jumpsuit and orange leg warmers and he was also Lee's role model. Sasuke was the first to undress and put his sport gear on. I just stood there admiring his abs, slightly drooling at the sight. I frowned when those perfect abs were covered by a blue and white tank top.

I realized that I didn't even undress and called out to Sasuke ''Hey, wait for me!''

''No, if you didn't just stay there and stare at me as I undressed then you would have been ready.'' He smirked before walking out the door.

I scowled and realized that there was another person in the room. That scowl quickly turned into a smile as I realized who that person was.

''Hey Sai.''

He smiled in response and made his way towards me. I was going to ask if he made more friends and stuff when he pushed me into a locker.

''S-Sai what the hell?'' I almost yelled.

I didn't get to say more as he pushed his lips on top of mine. I just stood there stunned at what was happening. Sai was kissing me… SAI WAS KISSING ME!

**END OF CHAPTER 11!**

Sasuke: I can't believe you did that!

Me: What?

Naruto: -looks shocked and about to get sick- You... made... that...freak...

Sasuke: KISS HIM!

Me: Look, it was necessary for Sai to kiss Naruto.

Sasuke and Naruto: _**WHY?**___

Me: -starts fidgeting- I can't tell you! But if you read the next chapter when I'm going to post it you'll find out!

Naruto and Sasuke: fine...

Me: Ok, whatever, umm, I have bad news and good news!

Sasuke: bad news first.

Me: The bad news is that the next chapter would be the last one! Yeah, the story will end the next chapter! The good news is that there would be LEMON next chapter! XD

Naruto: But... but that are both bad news! First the story is going to end and then this sick closet pervert is going to screw me in the ass!

Sasuke: -smirk- what delicious would be next...

Me: -drools a bit at the mental images sent by Naruto's words- I agree!

Naruto: Anyway! Goodbye dear readers! Please send me some lube for next chapter and don't forget to review! Now... if you could excuse me... I'm going to rest my butt for the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12 Dreams can come true!

**Author's Notes:** I'M SO SORRY GUYS! YOU KNOW HOW I TOLD YOU ALL HOW MY DAD TOOK MY LAPTOP AWAY? WELL I ONLY GOT IT BACK TODAY! THE LAST CHAPTER, I POSTED IT WHEN MY DAD WAS AT WORK SO HE DIDN'T KNOW I SNEAKED INTO HIS ROOM AND GRABBED MY LAPTOP! TEE HEE! HE DIDN'T EVEN FIND OUT! ANYWAYS SORRY!

_I have big news for you reviewers! I already have a couple of new sasunaru fanfiction stories ideas in my head! And I'll start one as soon as possible! Also the next story will be dedicated to the person who reviewed the most on this story! Even if you reviewed only about two times you still have a chance! DON'T FORGET! IF YOU WANT A STORY DEDICATED TO YOU THEN REVIEW!_

Now I have to thank my reviewers! **Addictivecupcakegamer: **-blush- Tee hee! You're welcome! Thx for lube and cookies by the way! **NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe:** Yay! I'm very happy you like the story! Also thanks for cookies, ramen and tomatoes! Oh by the way... can I throw tomatoes in Sasuke's face? No?... I thought so... **UltimateSin999:** The next button is back! XD **Deiama4ever:** I Know I'm so sad too! I'll miss writing on this fic! But I'm also very happy! Because I just finished my first fic! YAY! Also thx for cookies, ramen, lube and ... tee hee... condoms! Can't wait to see Sasuke's face! **:** Thank you for the compliment! And yeah I'm going to wright more fanfictions! I already have some ideas but I have to pick which one! Don't worry I'll give Naruto the lube and thx for the cookies! Oh... by the way... you can call me Andrea if you like! D3A D3VIL is just my nickname! **MADkittyX3: **I'll give Naruto the pain killers and the tea! I'm sorry... I guess I should have asked you if I can throw a tomato at him... Oh well! Thx for the cookies! **Len:** Hee Hee! Thx for all the compliments! I'll give Naruto the ramen don't worry! Thx for the cookies and lollipops! And by the way I _will_ give Sasuke the *a day free without me* thing , don't worry I don't mind! He will be very happy! **ninjafangirl2:** Here is the last chapter! Sai... well... he will be okay... maybe... after a week in the hospital... **inuyasha9lover:** It's fine! All is forgotten when you give me cookies... And it's so thoughtful of you to give Sasu and Naru presents! You so kind! -hugs- **XxTeOxArIsxX:** OMG I love you too! BTW Sasuke isn't going to be the only one who kicks ass!

Me: Hello! Unfortunately this is the last chapter!

Naruto: NOOOOO!

Sasuke: Tsk...

Me: Sasuke! Stop being so mean!

Sasuke: Whatever... did I get any presents?

Me: Yes... but before that MADkitty:3 wants to say sorry! She didn't send those tomatoes to be thrown at you. But that doesn't mean I'm sorry too!

Sasuke: figures...

Me: Anyways! Naruto you got two baskets of lube, four bowls of ramen, a full package of ramen, a sasu plushie doll and a chibi sasu earing!

Naruto: OMG! A Sasuke plushie doll! -grabs plushie from my hand-

Me: Sasuke...you got a bag of tomatoes, a Naruto plushie doll and... condoms! -cracks up laughing-

Sasuke: -blush- give them here! -grabs things from me-

Me: -still laughing- ha ha... anyways... let's move... on!

**NARUTO'S POV**

As Sai was kissing me I could only think of one person _'Sasuke.._.'

I had to do something fast! I pushed Sai away and punched him in the face so hard he fell backwards and his nose started gushing blood. I wiped my mouth on my sleeve and looked around. That's when I met Sasuke's gaze. My eyes started watering when I realized he saw _that_. Sasuke looked at me, hurt written all over his face but that emotion quickly turned into anger as soon as he saw my cerulean eyes watering. He turned to Sai and as soon as he got back up, Sasuke turned him around and punched him in the stomach then kneed him in the face. Sai gasped as all air left his lungs.

Sasuke stomped over to me, his face red with anger, he grabbed my wrist and in a dangerous low tone he growled ''Don't you **DARE** touch **MY** Naruto again!''

As soon as he finished his sentence, his grip on my arm tightened and I found myself being dragged out of the school. I winced at the pain in my hand caused by the deadly grip. Sasuke stopped in front of his black convertible and gestured me to get in. I did as I was told without saying a word, even though I was dying to ask where we were going.

As soon as he started the engine I burst out frantically ''I'm so sorry Sasuke! It's not my fault, I swear! Please don't be mad at me!''

By the time I finished I was slightly hyperventilating. I bit my lip waiting for him to say something, that's when he turned to face me and… smiled! Not a smirk but a true beautiful and rare smile that would melt any girl's heart. I blushed.

''Dobe, I'm not mad at you, I know it wasn't your fault.'' He said still smiling.

''You're... not?'' I asked dumbfounded.

''You're such a baka! I wouldn't be able to be mad at you even if I wanted to.'' he answered rolling his eyes smile still in place.

My eyes widened and I blinked at the sweetness of his sentence ignoring the insult. That smile quickly turned into his infamous smirk.

''By the way, nice punch you gave that freak.'' He said.

''Hm, he deserved it! He should have known that I'm Uchiha Sasuke's property, right?'' I teased half smirking half grinning.

''Damn right!'' the raven growled.

We stayed into a comfortable silence, me still clinging to his arm and Sasuke… well, he was smirking and had a weird, freakish gleam in his eyes. Of course I was the one who broke the peaceful silence.

''Um, Sasuke-teme, where are we going?'' asked snuggling closer to him.

''My house.'' He replied.

''Why?'' I asked looking up at his gorgeous pale face.

''You'll see.'' He responded.

I wrinkled my nose in confusion and said ''What's that supposed to mean?''

Sasuke ignored me and in two more minutes we were at his house.

''Will you tell me _now_ what's going on?'' I asked raising an eyebrow.

''Nope. Not yet.'' He replied not even looking at me.

I puffed my cheeks in irritation. This was getting annoying! He told me to follow him to his bedroom and I obeyed confused. Something was definitely up! As soon as I entered his (gothic) bedroom I heard the door close with a loud **BANG**!

I turned around yelling ''WHAT THE HELL WAS –'' but I didn't get to finish my sentence cuz I was shoved fiercely on the bed.

I looked up to see a smirking Uchiha with a predatory gleam in his dark onyx eyes. I gulped.

''S-Sasuke, t-teme, w-what's going on?'' I asked.

Faster than a cheetah he jumped on me, pinning me between his arms.

''Don't you want to know why I brought you here anymore, _Naru_?'' he asked not-so-innocently.

I shivered beneath him when he purred my name.

He seemed to take that as an answer so he added huskily ''I brought you here so I can make you _officially_ mine!''

And before I could say something else, he smashed his lips against mine into a hot and fierce kiss, not that I complain! I wrapped my arms around Sasuke's neck and started playing with his coal, black hair. I pulled back from the kiss in need of air but Sasuke didn't stop. He began nibbling and sucking at my neck. I did my best to suppress my moans but that became impossible when he bit my neck then started licking the area. He pulled at my orange t-shirt signaling me to get it off. I happily obeyed and smirked when I noticed him staring at my muscular stomach, where I had a swirl tattoo.

''Enjoying the view teme?'' I teased as I leaned closer to him.

''Hn'' he replied and tried, _tried_ , to look away.

I noticed the faint blush on his cheeks so as soon as I finished taking my shirt off I slipped my hands beneath his shirt. He gasped at the sudden motion and I smirked when I saw his blush deepen. Unfortunately he saw me smirk and growled before pushing me back fiercely on the soft mattress. He quickly pulled his shirt off and started ravishing my neck again. All of a sudden his sweet tongue and mouth started going lower but stopped at my already hardened nipple and started sucking on it. I gasped and moaned at this new sensation unable to do or say anything else. When the teme felt like he finished his work there, he moved to the other nipple sucking just as harshly and licking it. My hands found their way to his jeans and I began unzipping his trousers. I took them down to his knees and was about to do the same to his boxers when he stopped sucking on my nipples and pulled me in for a kiss. His tongue licked my lower lip asking for entrance. I immediately parted my mouth and let the wet muscle explore. We started fighting for dominance which Sasuke quickly won. We pulled back and Sasuke started unbuttoning my trousers. I stood up on my knees on the bed while Sasuke pulled my trousers down along with my boxers and sucked on my neck. I moaned and tilted my head to the side giving Sasuke more access to my neck. After five minutes Sasuke had me pinned down to the bed laying on top of me, both completely naked. Then Sasuke leaned in and started sucking on my ear lobe.

''Mhnn… Sasu…'' I moaned loudly.

Sasuke smirked and whispered in my ear ''Hn so you like that, huh? Guess I found your sensitive spot.''

I pinched his nipple in a sign of warning which made him moan. Sasuke moved lower until he was right above my cock. He rubbed the pre cum with his thumb then started licking the tip of my member with his hot, wet tongue. I arched at the touch and my breath became gasps when he suddenly put the whole thing in his mouth.

''Ah…Sasuke…'' I groaned when his head started bobbing up and down on my hardened shaft, his tongue swirling around my cock while doing so.

I was very close on cumming but then he pulled back and looked at my dazed face.

''My turn.'' He smirked.

I got up on my knees blushing and took his hardened member in my hands. I didn't know what to actually do since this was my first time so I started out slow sucking on the tip of his shaft. I swirled my tongue over the slit and I heard a low moan below me. So I guess I was doing it right, eh? I took the whole thing in my mouth and started sucking, my head bobbing up and down and my teeth grazing over the sensitive skin. I heard louder moans and groans every time my teeth would graze over the skin.

_'So the teme likes it rough, huh? Well, then, let's get rough!'_ I thought as I took one of his balls and started rubbing it in my palm then switched and did the same to the other.

''Damn Naruto…'' I heard Sasuke moan.

This encouraged me even more and I started sucking harder, teeth grazing over the sensitive flesh. Sasuke put a hand on my shoulder then pushed me back on the bed. He got of the bed and started looking in the nightstand drawer.

''Um, what are you doing?'' I asked.

''Looking for some lube.'' He replied still searching.

I blushed and decided to shut my mouth and stare at my boyfriend's sexy body. It seemed Sasuke found what he was looking for because he came back with a little bottle in his hand.

''Open your legs.'' He demanded.

I did looking away blushing nervously. He crawled between my legs and coated his fingers in lube, he then leaned forward licking and sucking on my earlobe trying to distract me while he placed one finger inside me. I squirmed at the new feeling. It wasn't painful, just very weird. When I adjusted to the new feeling Sasuke placed another digit inside me. He started doing scissoring motions inside me which hurt like a bitch. Sasuke must have sensed my discomfort cuz he stopped sucking on my ear lobe but trailed sweet kisses up to my mouth then kissed me gently on the lips. His fingers started going in and out of me painfully while we kissed. Sasuke left my mouth and kept going on with his fingers. Soon that pain became pleasure when those digits hit my sweet spot. ''Ah…!'' I moaned. Without realizing I started pushing against the digits. I panted heavily, sweat dripping of my forehead. I grunted in annoyance when those digits instead of going deeper pulled out completely. I looked up with a glare to see what was going on when I met the sight of Sasuke coating his hardened cock quickly with lube, sweat gliding down his body. I blushed heavily at the sexy sight. When Sasuke was ready he placed his pulsing shaft to my entrance then he slowly pushed in.

**SASUKE'S POV**

'_Damn, the dobe is so tight!'_ I thought to myself as I entered him. I place my hands on either side of my blond. Yeah, you heard right, **MY** blond! I looked down at his beautiful face. The sight took my breath away. His stunning blue eyes where clouded with lust and where half opened, some of his sunshine blond hair was sticking to his forehead and his gorgeous tan body was gliming with sweat.

''Oi, you going to move already?'' asked an impatient baka.

''My pleasure idiot.'' I replied.

''Asshole!'' he shot back.

I smirked.

''No, I think you're the asshole here.''I said and slapped his ass.

He blushed an adorable shade of red and looked away. I started moving in and out of him slowly at first but after a few minutes my thrusts became frantic. We were both panting heavily on the brick of cumming. I kept thrusting for another two minutes until Naruto came screaming my name and spilling his seeds on our stomachs. That set me off and I came soon after inside the blond moaning his name into his ear. We were both gasping for air. I pulled out of him slowly and leaned down beside him. I felt his arms wrap around my neck pulling me closer and playing with my hair.

''Sasuke?'' Naruto called out.

''Hm?'' I asked wrapping my arms around his waist.

''I love you!'' The Uzumaki confessed.

My heart swelled up. How long have I been dreaming on hearing that from the baka!

I kissed his forehead and replied ''I love you too dobe.''

Naruto looked up at me and grinned , his magnificent blue eyes sparkling with joy.

''Now, dobe, your officially mine. If someone _**dares**_ to put a finger on you without my approval… I _will_ kill them.'' I said smirking.

He blushed and laughed while he replied with a ''Possessive bastard.''

''Yeah but I'm _your_ 'Possessive bastard' and your _my_ little uke!'' I smirked. He blushed but didn't say anything else. I pulled him closer and gave him a light peck on the lips before we both drifted to sleep. I guess dreams _can_ come true…

**THE END!**

Me: So was that ok? It was the first time I wrote a lemon...

Sasuke: -nosebleed-

Naruto: -blush-

Me: I take that as a yes... Now I need a big hug from both of you! We won't see each other until I make a new fanfic!

Sasuke: No way you're touching me...

Me: -smiles evily- You have no choice! -pounces him and hugs him-

Sasuke: -tries to push me off- GET OFF ME!

Me: NO! Naruto, come on! you too! Let's have a group hug!

Naruto: OK! -hugs both me and Sasuke-

Me: -lets go of Sasuke- THIS IS SO SAD! I'LL MISS YOU! I'LL WRITE QUICKLY THO AND COME BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

Sasuke: Hn

Naruto: Bye bye everyone! Bye Andrea! We'll miss you too!

_I have big news for you reviewers! I already have a couple of new sasunaru fanfiction stories ideas in my head! And I'll start one as soon as possible! Also the next story will be dedicated to the person who reviewed the most on this story! Even if you reviewed only about two times you still have a chance! DON'T FORGET! IF YOU WANT A STORY DEDICATED TO YOU THEN REVIEW!_


End file.
